Vagron
Adopted= Vagron is a large Elder Dragon with the unique ability to manipulate gravity. Antigravity Leaden Magnetised Paralysis |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |move = Gravitational Vortex |creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Vagron is a massive elder dragon with a stocky build much like Zorah Magdaros, despite not being nearly as large. Still, Vagron is a titanic creature in its own right: nearly double the height of Fatalis. It is mainly a biped and will typically walk and fight while standing upright, but it can occasionaly make short dashes while on all fours. Vagron has many noticeably reptilian traits, including a crocodile-like face with several sharp teeth and a long, muscular tail similar to a monitor lizard. Its most noticeable features are its large forelimbs: while they have large, hooked claws used for attacking its enemies, they also have two large lodestone-like cores located in their centers. These cores are what allow Vagron to manipulate electromagnetic fields. Vagron's body is mainly white with magenta stripes, scutes, and horns, and its eyes are golden. Behavior Vagron is an agressive and territorial creature, much like many other Elder Dragons. This agression supposedly prompted it to destroy the Elder Observratory in the past, along with all of its inhabitants. However, this legend's truth is difficult to verify. What is known is that Vagron seems to be strangely intelligient, even for an Elder Dragon. It uses this intelligience in conjunction with its electromagnetic manipulation to perform a variety of complex attacks, including negating or enhancing an object's personal gravity. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Vagron is the only known large monster in its area, and as such it is assumed to be at the top of the food chain. It has no known competitors or predators besides hunters. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Vagron does not interact with other monsters, which may potentially indicate that it is such an agressive creature that no other monsters are willing to risk being around it. Tracks None. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Cutscenes Information about what happens when encountering the monster for the first time. Abilities Vagron can use its electromagnetic abilities to alter or negate an object's personal gravity, allowing it to temporarily suspend objects in midair before forcing them to fall to the ground. Like Rukodiora, it can levitate certain objects and use them for offense and defense, and it can also magnetically attract and repel hunters. However, one of Vagron's abilities goes a step beyond Rukodiora's: it can negate a hunter's gravitational pull, inflicting the Anti-Gravity status. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Cores on hands begin to shine with ultraviolet light, eyes glow gold, and inside of mouth glows purple. *Tired State: As an Elder Dragon, Vagron does not become tired. Mounts Vagron can be mounted on its head, shoulders, pelvis, and tail. When mounted, it will roll and shake in an attempt to get the hunter off its back. When in Rage Mode, it may even use its Gravity Lift technique to force a hunter off its back if they don't dodge in time. Ecology *In-Game Information x *Taxonomy x *Habitat Range x *Ecological Niche x *Biological Adaptations x *Behavior x Attacks *Attack 1: x *Attack 2: x *Attack 3: x Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts List what can be broken on a monster, and if possible, what effect it has on it. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. |-|Original= , , , |weaknesses = , |move = Gravity Madness, Supreme Control |creator = Dark Magala}}Vagron is a Behemoth. It has a unique control of multiple ailments especially gravity. Physiology Vagron is a giant Behemoth (nearly double the size of Fatalis). It is an large white reptile that stands on its two legs (but will get on its four to slither across the field).Its face is very similar to crocodiles and is filled with many sharp teeth. The most unique feature of this monster is its large hands which help to control gravity. It also has long hand claws to help it cut its enemies. It has yellow eyes and black claws. It has pink stripes and horns. Behavior Vagron is extremely aggressive to a degree it destroyed a majestic ancient town and all of its inhabitants. Although aggressive it is supremely intelligent. This extreme intelligence along with its hands make it control gravity.Its intelligence also make it posses other creatures' minds. Notes *Smuggler's cove theme from BIONICLE Heroes when it is normally fought,and Ability Test (also known as Take Up the Cross) theme from tales of Eternia starts when it enters its second (which also the final) rage mode. *Similar to Fatalis it can control other creatures' minds. *It is one of the most intelligent monsters. *Render belongs to Ukanlos Subspecies. *Transferred over from OldFanon by Chaoarren with some changes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Antigravity Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Leaden Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance